Nidaime Rikudou Sennin 2
by HatakeKakashi24
Summary: Naruto es elegido heredero del sabio de los seis caminos y su misión es traer paz al mundo. En su aventura, junto a amigos y enemigos, descubrirá que la paz no es un objetivo fácil de alcanzar.


No me lo puedo creer, he vuelto a escribir esta historia. Deben estar muy enojados, pero a mi realmente no me gustaba como iba yendo la historia, hasta llegue a pensar sobre ponerla en adopción. Pero no, aquí estoy para rehacerla 10 veces mejor de lo que era (espero).

Tengan en cuenta que esta no es la historia que quiero escribir con prioridad por lo que las actualizaciones tal vez sean muy lentas. Sinceramente me gusta más mi otra historia, pero como sea, me lo ha pedido mucha gente, así que decidí volver (no crean que me estoy forzando, si no quisiera hacerlo no lo haría). Así que empecemos.

 **Destino**

La vida no es justa, esto lo entendía Naruto perfectamente, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que preguntarse ¿Por qué? El realmente no había hecho nada para merecerse el odio de una aldea entera, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría tan mortificado, al menos sobria porque nadie lo quiere. Por esta razón llego a la conclusión de que en verdad, la vida no es justa.

― ¿Por qué?― se preguntó una vez más, sintiéndose patético. Sabía que tal vez nunca encontraría la respuesta, pero que podía hacer, solo era un patético huérfano de 6 años el cual ni siquiera tenía un hogar, en su vida había intentado molestar a nadie ni romper las reglas y de todas formas cargaba con el odio de una aldea. Cierto, solamente es el niño lacra de la gran Konoha.

Se suponía que hoy era un día de fiesta, el día en que el cuarto hokage se sacrificó para salvarlos a todos del demonio zorro que ataco su aldea, además también era el día de su cumpleaños, por lo que debería estar feliz ¿no? Sin embargo, mientras la aldea celebraba Naruto estaba dentro de una caja, escondido del mundo. Se sentía patético por huir de sus problemas, pero hoy la mirada de odio de los aldeanos se intensificaba y a Naruto le daba miedo, por lo que se escondia. Tania frio y temblaba, a diferencia de otros años, ese otoño llego más frio que nunca. Los parpados le pesaban y su pelo rubio, enmarañado y sucio, le tapaba la poca visión que tenía. Solo quería dormir, y que terminara todo, realmente se sentía patético.

Entonces cerró los ojos y rápidamente sintió como la temperatura subía, despertó bruscamente y descubrió que no podía respira, estaba en ¿agua? De manera instintiva empezó a subir rápidamente hasta que salió a la superficie, tosió violentamente agua y acto seguido inhalo todo el aire que pudo. Descubrió que ahora el agua solo le llegaba a los tobillos y se podía parar, también estaba seco.

― Que raro, podía jurar que estaba sumergido― murmuró a sí mismo. Estaba en un pasillo angosto lleno de tuberías y todo estaba coloreado con un tono anaranjado. Dos tuberías sobresalían, una azul y una roja que salían de la pared he iban a lados opuestos, decidió seguir la roja y camino a por el pasillo varios minutos. Llego a una gran sala, era increíblemente grande, y al momento en que entro la puerta del pasillo se cerró con un fuerte estruendo. Naruto salto del susto y cayó al piso. Antes de que se pudiera parar escucho una risa monstruosa e inconscientemente se sobrecogió de miedo.

Cuando la risa acabo Naruto se paró y continuo caminando, ahora el miedo le pesaba en el corazón y batallaba a cada paso. Pronto vio una jaula enorme que lograba cerrar toda la habitación, en el centro se leía la palabra sello.

― ¿Qué rayos?― se preguntó al ver la jaula y se acercó aún más, entonces una gran garra le pego a la puerta y Naruto salto otra vez del susto, y se volvió a escuchar la risa.

Naruto volteo a ver a la jaula y lo vio, un zorro enorme con nueve colas, casi del mismo tamaño que el monte hokage. El zorro paro de reír y miro fijamente a Naruto, quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

― Eres un humano muy patético― dijo el zorro, Naruto cayó de espaldas al oírlo hablar, atónito retrocedió como pudo sin apartar la vista. ― No veo la razón por la cual el hokage decidió que eras digno de ser mi Jinchūriki

― Tu… ¿Jinchūriki?―, Naruto estaba sumamente confundido

― ¡Sí mocoso! Mi Jinchūriki, mi carcelero, lo único que me separa de la libertad es este maldito sello. Por cierto sería muy feliz si lo removieras―, lanzo una carcajada terrorífica que obligo a Naruto a encogerse.

― P-pero si eres el Kyubi, deberías ser capaz de romper la jaula, después de todo tu destruiste mi aldea y tal vez mataste a mis papas― dijo Naruto mientras lo acusaba con un dedo, armado de todo el valor que pudo reunir. El Kyubi se le quedo mirando fijamente, a lo cual Naruto tuvo que apartar rápidamente la mirada.

― Si pudiera salir, ya lo hubiera hecho―, aun así su sonrisa volvió― solo el dueño del sello puede quitarlo, que dices mocoso― dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora.

― ¿Y qué me darías a cambio?

― Lo que quieras, mocoso

― Lo que quiera… ¡No! Nunca debes hacer tratos con un demonio― Naruto se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza, a lo cual el zorro soltó un pequeño ladrido de burla.

― ¡Demonio!―, su cara tomo un tono sombrío―, los únicos demonios en este mundo son ustedes, los humanos. Nos veremos pronto mocoso, y la próxima vez no tendré que llamarte.

Naruto despertó de súbito en una sala conocida, era un cuarto genérico de hospital con la única excepción siendo que el hokage estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón al lado de la cama, no había flores en el florero de la mesita de noche. Naruto se sentó alborotado en la cama, y el hokage se paró para frenarlo.

― Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya paso. Conmigo no tienes que preocuparte, solo dedícate a descansar―. Naruto se agarró la cabeza, tenía una jaqueca bastante fuerte, además el tono blanco puro de la habitación hacia que le dolieran los ojos de manera pulsante.

― Agua―, pidió desesperado. El hokage lo atendió rápidamente, y Naruto bebió tan rápido que se atraganto, mientras el hokage le daba unas palmaditas rompió en llanto.

― ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?―. El hokage, ante el llanto de Naruto, tuvo que bajar la mirada avergonzado; tal vez no era su culpa directamente, pero aun así el hokage se sentía responsable.

EL hokage abrazo a Naruto, el cual empezó a sollozar en su hombro desconsoladamente aun― La vida es injusta, creo que eso lo has aprendido del lado difícil. Eres un hombre fuerte, aun si el destino se te pone en tu camino, sabes cómo afrontarlo; para tener un mejor camino tienes que continuar como lo has hecho hasta el momento, con la barbilla en alto y una sonrisa inquebrantable―, ante las palabras del hokage, que a pesar de su edad sonaron cortadas por aguantarse las lágrimas, Naruto pudo calmarse. Se froto los ojos y miro directamente al hokage.

― Tuve una pesadilla― dijo simplemente y se volvió a acostar, entonces el hokage camino a puerta, y antes de salir se volteó a mirar a Naruto.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?―, preguntó Naruto directamente al hokage. El hokage suspiró profundamente.

― No lo sé, descansa― se despidió al final saliendo por la puerta dejando a Naruto solo y sin respuestas. Quien pronto volvió a dormir otra vez, en un intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

Pronto despertó en la misma habitación de la pesadilla pasada, y atemorizado de que el mismo sueño se repitiera empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a la jaula.

―Alto, hijo detente― dijo una voz arcaica y ronca. Sin poder evitarlo Naruto freno de manera súbita e involuntariamente cayo de frente al piso, salpicando por todas partes el extraño líquido que por alguna razón no mojaba. Volteo todavía asustado, y vio al anciano más extravagante y raro que hubiese visto jamás. Con cuernos, ojos anillados, un bastón y flotando en posición de loto.

― ¿Quién es usted?―, pregunto tembloroso Naruto, si hubiera sido otra situación probablemente se hubiera burlado del anciano, o pensándolo mejor no, el anciano emitía un aura de respeto gigantesca.

― Mi nombre es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, mejor conocido para la posteridad como Rikudou Sennin―. Eso realmente no le respondió ninguna duda.

― ¡Imposible!―, se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del kyubi, además de más palabras inaudibles.

― Uno de mis logros fue la invención del Ninshu, o como ustedes lo conocen en estos días, Ninjutsu.

― ¡Imposible!― esta vez sí fue la mandíbula de Naruto la que cayó al piso, incrédulo.

― Y tu Hijo mío serás mi sucesor― Y esta vez Naruto cayó por completo desmallado, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la risa del kyubi.

Espero que les haya gustado, me alegra mejorara esta historia y espero que ustedes también. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario no duden en dejar una review, o un mensaje privado. Solo si gustan, por lo demás me despido.

Ja Ne


End file.
